


Волчица

by Estet2015



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, animagia, post mortem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Янку в собачьем облике заносит в Дебри, где она встречается с Сониным персонажем





	Волчица

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bukan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/gifts).



Это снова было будто сон. Но сон какой-то мультяшный: только там звери предстают перед зрителями почти очеловеченными и одетыми как люди. Да и сама Янка, в своём реконструкторско-рыцарском наряде, выглядела как все.  
Крупная, по-боевому настроенная волчица с горящими глазами напала внезапно: ещё тут собаки не хватало, хоть и богато одетой. Клинки звенели в воздухе, изредка прорывалось рычание. Но стычка, к счастью, не привела к более-менее серьёзным ранам.  
– Расслабься! – рыкнула овчарка. – Я здесь не для того, чтобы нападать на твой мир!  
– Так я тебе и поверила!  
– Я и не заставляю! У меня есть свой, куда я вернусь.  
– Сюда живые не ходят, но ты почему-то здесь.  
– Так получилось.  
– Кто ты? – незнакомка заинтересовалась.  
– Зови меня Инге, – ответила принцесса-перевёртыш.  
– Алла-Марица…  
– Слышала о тебе, – хмыкнула Инге.  
– Да? Интересно, откуда?  
– Прочитала в книге, которую надиктовала Мгвана перед смертью… Там и о вас с ней, о ваших похождениях, – рассказывала Яна-Инге.  
– Светлая память… После того, как она сама пожаловала ко мне в Дебри, я её больше не видела… Где она теперь?  
– Покоится на Найде, со своим возлюбленным. Я встречалась с её духом там, на её могиле…  
– Тебя-то как туда занесло?  
– Я не всегда ведь овчаркой была. В основном я человек, магичка, имею возможность посещать другие миры. Теперь я уже вне времени и пространства. Сюда вот пришла…  
– Бессмертна, значит…  
– Ну, считай, что так и есть, – Янка огляделась. – Ну так и ты не всегда волком была, хотя и считала, что по ошибке родилась человеком.  
– Большинство из нас рождается часто не в той шкуре, в какой хотелось бы.  
– Это карма, – ответила Янка. – Считается, сущность приходит в мир живых, чтобы отработать свою кармическую программу, сбросить негативную энергию и снова вернуться туда, в другие миры…  
– Никогда не слышала о такой версии.  
– Да я, собственно, тоже. Недавно только открыла для себя такое понимание. Ладно, Алла-Марица. Моё пребывание перевёртышем заканчивается, я должна вернуться в мир живых… – и протянула лапу. Волчица с силой хлопнула по ней своей: типа рукопожатия, но на звериный манер.  
– Если встретишься ещё с духом Мгваны, передавай ей привет! Она-то знает, где я.  
– Обязательно! Грр!  
…Снова родной мир, созданный когда-то самой принцессой. Янка очнулась на обочине оживлённого шоссе. Мимо проносились электрокары, но и обычных авто было немало. Принцесса остановила одну, как оказалось, машину друзей:  
– Привет, до дворца довезёшь?  
– Обязательно! – Ким помог устроиться. – По делам?  
– Ага. Потом я к вам заеду, у меня к Рине разговор, а у нас – снова партия в шахматы!  
– Я помню, – улыбнулся друг.  
Позже, уже вечером, Янка рассказала об этой встрече с волчицей, там, в её Дебрях:  
– Ей там просто отлично. Она же так стремилась туда, – проговорила Янка. – И не знала, что Мгваны-то больше нет. Алла-Марица счастлива теперь – семья, дети-волчата… Говорят, волки сходятся раз и на всю жизнь…  
– Жизнь продолжается, даже после смерти, и кто-то только там свою судьбу и находит, – кивнула Рина. – Но иногда так не хватает тех, с кем пережил многое, ты права.  
– А когда они рядом, то ещё лучше! – Янка приобняла сидевшую рядом сестрёнку.


End file.
